Sans vs Wither Boss
Untitled 777777.png|Markus R B D Sans vs Boss.png|Jugboy NOTE: The recent version of Minecraft is 1.12 as of 9/5/2017 if there were to be a change that will indeed change the outcome, this page will be remastered Desription Minecraft vs Undertale 2 skeletons battle it out. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (Cues Invader ) W: Skeletons, in fiction they are very spooky and scary B: And today 2 of these skeletons will battle it out W: Sans, The final boss of the Genocide Route B: And The Wither, Minecraft's insane 3 headed 2nd boss W: It's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle!!! Sans (Cues Once Upon a Time) W: In a war between humans and monsters, the humans were victorious B: After defeating the monsters, they enslaved them underground and kept them their by making a magic barrier W: In the underground lies some many different monsters B:Like Undyne, the badass, Papyrus, the funny idiot and Toriel the caring one W: In the Genocide route, the player meets the final boss who is none other than Sans (Cues Megalovania ) (Shows Sans destroying the player) B: Oh my gosh! This is one tough skeleton! W: Sans is a very smart and tactical combatant, he can summon various kinds of bones B:The white bones will do basic damage if you touch them and the blue bones will damage any moving,living thing that it passes through W: Sans can also fire a beam attack via Gaster Blasters which resemble a goat or dragon skull and can manipulate his target's SOUL B: Sans' strategy involves keeping his distance, getting out of his enemies attacks and overwhelms them with a large variety and amount of attacks W: Sans can also inflict a poison effect called Karmic Retribution this is where Sans poisons you, the power of this poison increases depending on how sinful his opponent is B: My ex wife better not get hit by Sans or she will die instantly! W:..... Anyways, Sans is a tough opponent, being one of the few major threaths to Genocide Frisk B: And gave many players a bad time W: But Sans has one major weakness, the reason he stays away from his opponents is because he dies easily B: So if I punch him in the face he dies? W:Yep, Sans also does not have good damage which is why he prefers ti fight Frisk at Genocide since Frisk murdered everyone which is a major sin, and why he uses many attacks B: Sans is also very lazy, mainly beacuse he knows that someone will just reset all his precious hard work, which could be a problem, still this ketchup drinking, pun loving skeleton will wipe anything that is in his way out. Nothing will get under his skin W:Wow, maybe you two should be friends Sans: it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this kids like you. S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l. Wither (Cues Minecraft - C418 ) W: In the world of Minecraft, Steve has to face many mobs B: Normally when Steve is fighting the mobs, they are the ones who decided to fight him but if Steve is feeling bored, or suicidal he can make a recipe of disaster W: If 4 Soul Sand placed in a "T" shape and 3 wither skulls as heads. A monstrocity is made B: This monster is called The Wither! (Cues Wither Storm Theme) W: The Wither is a deadly force, this beast can shoot Wither Skulls which can destoy a few meters of stone and can cause the Wither effect B:This is were the target will wither away, get it Wiz? W: The Wither can also shoot blue versions of this skull which destroy almost anything as if it is just made of wood. And when it is half-dead it grows a shield preventing arrows but not other attacks and it will only fly on top of of its opponent and no higher, it can also summon 3-4 Wither Skeletons which have stone swords and can give the Wither effect but they can easily get killed . And. being a Nether mob, it is immune to fire B: The Wither can also perform a dash attack where he charges up and instantly dashes towards its opponent destroying whatever stands in its way and can do a Crunch move which causes a large explosion. and when it dies it slowly blows up. W: The Wither is a dangerous monster, it is able to significantly damage Steve even with diamond armor B: But it does have weaknesses. It does not even bother dodging despite being fast. When you miss when fighthing him he either coincidentally moved when you attacked or you just have bad accuracy. W: While the Wither while is able to absorb damage potions which heal undead beings if it gets hit by healing potions that harm undead beings it gets hurt B: Even with all that, The Wither is a badass Wither kills a noob Death Battle In the judgement hall we see Sans waiting for Frisk. On the other side we see a portal. Sans: huh? Steve jumps out of the portal at first Steve is confused but after a few seconds he just thinks it is a large dungeon. He then proceeds to make a statue which consists of soul sand in a "T" shape and 3 wither skulls on top making the Wither Sans: what is that thing? Steve was ready for a fight but he made a huge mistake, he stood too close to Wither causing him to die from the explosion Flavor Text: Steve was blown up by Wither Wither then proceeds to shoot down Sans but he barely dodges Sans: you wanna have a bad time? if so,(Eyes turn black) i have good news for you (Cues Megalovania ) FIGHT!!! Sans shoots the Wither with several,small Gaster Blasters the Wither responds with some Wither Skulls, all of which are dodged. Sans launches a large amount of bones at the beast. The Wither launches 3 wither skulls all of which are dodged the Wither then charges up and dashes but Sans dodged it.This cycle repeats twice until Sans fires 3 Gaster Blasters at the Wither. Sans trapped the monster in a bone cage but it just dashes out of it with ease. Sans launches bones and tries to crunch the Wither but it Crunches out with ease.Sans summons one large Gaster Blaster and fires at the Wither an explosion is caused because of this. Sans walks closer to see the remains Sans: how's that? The Wither is still alive with a blue aura around it and Wither Skeletons summoned out of nowhere. Sans: what!? The Wither Skeletons approach Sans but Sans blasts them killing 2 of them. The Wither dashes towards Sans killing the Wither Skeletons on the way but Sans barely dodges. Sans: you probably have don't have many friends do you? The Wither now on point blank range launches 3 wither skulls which were dodged. Sans uses his shortcuts to teleport behind the Wither and crushes him with a giant bone. Sans: had enough yet? The Wither answers that question with yet another wave of Wither Skulls which were dodged again. This cycle repeats twice. Sans: no? Sans then summons 2 long bones which hit The Wither but the Wither shoots them down. In desperation, Sans used a large, devastating Gaster Blaster. The Wither's health instantly decreases.Desperate, the Wither shoots 3 skulls over and over. Many are black some are blue. Sans keeps his distance and gets away from them. The Wither dashes towards Sans who again dodges. Sans is having enough of this and tries to end it with one Gaster Blaster larger than the rest Sans: goodbye kid. But as Sans was about to launch it, the Wither dashes towards Sans landing his first hit in the whole fight, Sans tries to get up and finish it but the Wither blasts him to oblivion, only his head remains... Sans' Head: i won't be going to grillby's Sans' head turns to dust as the Wither calms down KO!!! ''' *Sans slowly turns to dust *The Wither sees Frisk and attacks the genderless child but due to its tired state it was easily killed Results B: That's what you get for making the final boss fight to hard! W: Sans did have thecombat speed edge but the Wither wins almost everything else. Sans can dodge bullets from the Empty Gun, judging buy its appearance and the fact that it is partnered with the Cowboy Hat we can easily scale this to real life revolvers which have a muzzle velocity of 1064 m/s which is faster than anything we;ve seen the Wither do. B: Speed was not enough, The Wither is far more durable and both can fire an overwhelming amount of fire power W: But this fight is more than just stats and numbers, we have to answer the question. Can Sans dodge all of the Wither's and fire back enough times to kill him? B: While it is possible, the Wither's seemingly endless stamina kept him going(keep in mind SEEMINGLY).v W:While Sans can dodge The Wither's attacks, he can get tired and he is never seen dodging point blank shots repeatedly. B: Yeah, if Sans can get tired from turn based attacking style, he should also get tired from constantly dodging multiple high speed projectiles while retaliating. W: Sans was not helpless, his Karma actually took a ton out of him but in the end, Sans has the speed, they both have the firepower and the Wither has the stamina and durability B: At least Sans kept his head in the game. W: '''The winner is The Wither Next Time B: Next time on Death Battle A giant monster is about to destroy a de-powered mech when another mech saves it "Alright Mako! This is for real!" A giant reptile sparks and reveals to be a robot replica of said reptile. Mechagodzilla vs Gypsy Danger Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Undertale Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017